A Strangled Heart
by Animegrl123
Summary: A strangled scream, and then nothing. Silence. Naruto turned slowly, just in time to see the mist ninja drop the body of his girlfriend. He watched wide-eyed as the gorgeous body landed on the ground.


_Okay, so this is just a quick oneshot. I don't even remember how I got the idea for this, but all of a sudden I had this idea and I needed to write it down before I forgot it. So, here it is. Actually, I think it turned out pretty good, for a spur of the moment story. Please read and review. _

* * *

A strangled scream, and then nothing. Silence. Naruto turned slowly, just in time to see the mist ninja drop the body of his girlfriend. He watched wide-eyed as the gorgeous body landed on the ground. Time seemed to stand still for the young man as he watched and waited for the form on the ground to stir. Yet it remained motionless. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the enemy ninja smirk at the form and then run back to the woods that he had come out of to surprise attack them, but he paid no attention to the man or any of his companions who were also running. His eyes were glued to the motionless body that remained on the cold, hard ground.

"C'mon Hinata. Get up," he whispered, as he began to walk towards her body.

Slowly, he made his way over to her. As he got closer he noticed that her chest was only just barely rising. A small flame of hope stirred in his lower stomach as he kneeled down beside his love.

Naruto looked closer at the body and was able to see the blood. It covered Hinata's body. Long gashes ran down her arms and legs. He could see that her clothes were all torn to pieces and they were soaked in her life's fluid. Beneath the blood that was around her neck he was able to see the bruises that were forming quickly. The mist ninja must have stabbed her repeatedly with his kunai, and when she had tried to scream to Naruto to help her, he strangled her with his free hand. She must have all ready been too weak from the blood loss to fight her way away from the crushing grip that the man had had on her windpipe.

Softly Naruto wiped the bangs that were covering Hinata's face to the side. It was this gentle motion that got a response from the shredded body. Slowly Hinata's eyelids began to move, and then she opened her eyes. She looked up at her love with those big, innocent eyes that were paler than the full moon.

"N-Naruto," she whispered to him softly, but it hurt her to talk and she flinched.

"Shh," he said to her, as he caressed her face gently with his fingers, "don't talk."

Hinata could feel her strength slipping away. She new that nothing could save her now, so she just starred up at the man that she had always loved and let the tears fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks to the waiting ground.

The logical part of Naruto knew that Hinata was dieing even as he touched her. She had lost too much blood, so much in fact that even if they had some plasma pills even those would be unable to save her. However, the other part of him, the part that had always been ruled by his emotions refused to believe it. It told him that if he just kept touching her, and reassuring her, that she would be okay. He would be her lifeline.

"Don't cry, my love," Naruto whispered to Hinata, as he gently stroked one of her tears away.

This action simply made more tears slide from her eyes as Hinata felt her very soul begin to lose connection with her body.

"Naruto…I'm sorry. I love…you," she managed to get out before her final thread of life left her body.

Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. Naruto saw that her chest came to a halt, and he could feel no pulse. His heart sped up as he starred at her now lifeless face in shock.

"Hinata?" he asked, as he leaned over the body, "Hinata? No, don't leave! Don't go! Hold on Hinata! I'll save you! I swear I'll save you! Please-please, don't leave me."

He ended in a strangled sob, his entire body shaking. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and began shaking her slightly, trying to wake her. When he got no response, he pulled her close to his body, holding on to the ever-growing cold body for dear life. His sobs turned into a fit of body-shaking tears. He kept trying to whisper to her, but his tears kept getting in the way. He had his eyes closed as he rocked both his and her bodies back and forth.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her destroyed body. He felt his heart not just break, but crush from the sight of his broken angel. As his despair grew, it mixed with another emotion that was burning just as hotly. Anger grew into fury as his eyes drank up the sight of the cuts, stabs, and bruises that covered Hinata's body.

All of a sudden something inside of him snapped and he let out an earth-shaking roar. The noise echoed and shook trees, causing small animals to quickly burrow into the ground, and larger animals to flee, running as fast as they could to get away from the beast that made that noise. The mist ninja who had caused Hinata's death and Naruto's pain had all ready gotten nearly four miles away from where Naruto kneeled, but still they were able to hear the cry as if they were standing right next to the man.

Naruto felt it as the seal to the fox broke after nearly eighteen years. It was a mixture of Naruto and the foxes' cry that had made the very air itself shake in fear. Naruto felt the transformation happening as it had in the past, except this time it was different. He didn't try to rein in the foxes' mighty power, but let it consume him instead.

Naruto's nails grew by inches and sharpened themselves, as did his teeth. Pads grew on the bottom of his hands and feet to provide protection for them. His eyes formed into slits with yellow-red pupils instead of the usual deep blue. The foxes' chakra created a storm around him, cutting down trees and throwing rocks around, as all nine of the foxes' tails sprouted from the bottom of Naruto's tailbone. Each one of Naruto's five senses were increased in power by at least tenfold.

All of a sudden everything seemed to stand still. The whirling chakra slowed down to a stop, and Naruto's body remained utterly still. His nostrils flared as he caught the intense scent of Hinata's blood and sweat mixed in with her natural scent. This scent made the beast inside Naruto wail in complete agony, but it was another scent that he was focusing on.

Behind his love's scent another still lingered, not yet cleared from the air. It was this scent that made the transformed Naruto jump up from his knees, carefully putting the lifeless form of his girlfriend on his back. He began to run on all fours, following the scent of the one he sought; the mist ninja.

As he ran the scent increased, and fumed inside of his nose, until it was all he could smell. His mind was what really made the smell so powerful to him, but he ignored that. As the scent got stronger, Naruto picked up his speed, until he was little more than a blur in the trees. Somehow Hinata's body stayed in its position on his back, never sliding off.

The farther he went, the more animalistic Naruto became. The fox was taking over both his body and mind, telling him that the only thing that was important now was the destruction of the men that had hurt him like this. Naruto truly believed him, as his chakra continued to emanate from his body, so powerful that it killed any of the plant-life that it came in contact with. Naruto was moving so fast that he caught up with the mist ninja in little more than three minutes, even though they had had a considerable lead on him.

One of the mist ninja had stopped, spooked by his surroundings.

"Hey guys, does something seem off to you?" he asked his companions.

"What do you mean?" one of them asked the man.

"Well look around you. Do you see any kind of animal life at all? Where are all of the squirrels and birds? At this time of day they should all be out looking for food but…nothing. I haven't seen any since we left those brats back there," the first man said, looking around him.

What the man said got under his companions skin and they too began looking around. They heard the stillness and quietly each pulled out a kunai. Now they were all nervous.

All of a sudden a thunderous roar broke the silence, jumping each of them. About twenty yards away the creature that had made the sound tore through the bushes. After taking a second look at it they saw that the creature was actually one of the leaf ninja that they had just fought, except he was different from before. This time he was moving on all fours, and there was what seemed to be red chakra literally seeping out of his very pores. They could see that he carried his former partner on his back, and could easily tell that she was dead.

All of this scared the ninja, but it wasn't until the man/beast looked up at them that they all broke out in a cold sweat. The man's face was completely different than from before. It was contorted in rage, with his whiskers long and more prominent than before. His teeth were obviously longer and extremely sharper. But it was his eyes…his eyes were now a deep, blood red color with a very little bit of orange and yellow in them. It actually looked as if the man's eyes were on fire. And his gaze. As he stared at them and them back at him, it was as if his gaze was a promise of a painful death. And each one of those mist ninja knew that it was.

The silence was broken as Naruto let out another deafening roar, as he leaped into the air towards the ninja. He easily covered the space that laid in between them, and landed on the closest of his enemies, knocking the man down with their combined weight as Naruto's claws dug themselves in to the man's flesh.

The man only had time to let out a short scream of terror before Naruto's powerful jaws clamped themselves around the man's throat, and bit down as hard as he could. The force tore the man's windpipe out, killing him after just the right amount of pain. As his first victim bled on him, Naruto looked over at the remaining four ninja, and picked out his next victim.

He leapt from the newly made corpse and ran over to one of the other ninja. This man was sweating bullets, but he had his kunai up and made a few hasty slashes at the beast coming at him. Naruto easily evaded each slash, and caught the man's arm as it came close once again. Sinking his claws into the man's soft skin, Naruto twisted the arm and then pulled using only part of his strength. Still, with the foxes' chakra coursing through his veins, it was enough strength to yank the bone out of the socket, and then the entire arm away from the body.

As the man screamed in pain and clutched his shoulder in the hope of stopping the pain, Naruto flung the now useless arm behind him. He ran up to the man once again, and this time he ran his claws across the man's throat, quickly slicing it.

Two of the still-living ninja came at Naruto at once. He used his chakra to push himself into the air as he jumped up, and came down behind the men. Before either of the men knew what hit them Naruto sent a blast of pure chakra at them. Their bodies were charred to black ashes instantly.

Slowly, the beast that was Naruto turned to face his final enemy. An even deeper rage consumed him when he looked at the man. This was the ninja who had killed Hinata. This man was the cause for all of Hinata's pain, for _his_ pain. Naruto had purposefully saved this man for last. He wanted this man to watch his comrades die right in front of him, by a monster that he had created.

"You," the beast growled, menace dripping from his voice, "it's your turn."

The man gulped, but raised his hands and began to perform some hand signs. Two giant dragons that were made out of water appeared behind the man, and swung their bodies down to demolish Naruto. Naruto didn't move, so when the dragons landed on him, the ninja thought that he had won.

However, very quickly steam rose from where the two dragons had come in contact with Naruto's chakra. Out of the steam, the ninja saw a shadow. He gulped, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. But it was.

Naruto stood as the steam cleared, in exactly the same spot where he had been when the man had created the dragons. He hadn't even needed to move a finger to defeat them. The ninja knew that his time on earth had been up the moment that he had killed this beast's partner.

The fox inside Naruto's head was laughing cruelly at the ninja's final attempt at saving his life.

**Fool,** said the fox to Naruto, **did he really think that those little lizards could even hope to stand up to me? I have obviously been away too long. Humans have forgotten what it is like, fighting me. Well, I'll soon teach them over again. Now let's go Kit. Show this man what happens when he tries to take on the Nine-Tailed Fox.**

Naruto, however, wasn't even listening to the fox. He was staring coldly at the man before him. All he could see were the long cuts on Hinata's beautiful skin, and the bruises on her slender neck. It was _this_ man who had put them there. It was _this_ man who had once again swamped Naruto's life with loneliness. He could feel the weight of Hinata's body pressing down on his back, and it was only fuel for his rage.

With the most ferocious roar yet, Naruto leaped forward, taking his enemy completely by surprise. When his feet hit the ground, he ran with all of his speed, straight for the man. The man wasn't even able to see Naruto, but he felt him.

When Naruto ran into the man, his right arm slammed forward, and his claws dug there way straight through the man's chest. The ninja began coughing up bits of blood, as Naruto stood there, his hand actually sticking out of the man's back.

When Naruto pulled his arm back through the chest, his fingers found a souvenir to take with them. He yanked his hand away from the man's body, forcefully tearing it out. His hand wasn't the only thing that was torn out of the body though.

Naruto slowly raised his hand so that the man could see what he was holding. The man gasped when he saw his heart in the palm of Naruto's hand, still connected by veins and arteries. Slowly, Naruto's fingers curled up around the organ, squeezing it tighter and tighter. He watched as the man was bathed in pain, watched when he fell to the ground because the pain was so much that he could no longer stand. Finally Naruto applied just a bit more pressure to the soft organ, and it burst. Then he watched as the man struggled for his last breath. Only when the man was dead did Naruto turn away from the horrific scene that he had caused.

He began walking back into the woods, now walking upright on two feet, though his appearance had changed little else. As he walked the fox talked to him.

**Now that I'm free from this cage the humans who locked me in here are going to pay! I'll show them what a bad idea it is for weak little humans to try to mess with me, **the fox was ranting to himself.

When Naruto got to a small clearing in the woods about a mile away from where the new bodies were, he stopped. Very carefully he pulled Hinata off of his back and laid her gently on the ground. Her body was still all cut up, and there were still bruises on her neck, but her face looked different, more peaceful.

"Hinata, my love," he whispered down at the angelic face, as he stroked it gently with his fingers, "I'm coming."

Reluctantly he pulled his hand away from his angel, and reached into his kunai pouch, pulling one out.

**Kit, what are you doing? **the fox demanded to know.

"I'm going to see her," Naruto replied quietly, lifting the kunai.

**No! You will not kill yourself just to be with her! If you die, I die, remember? **

"Exactly. That's the bonus," Naruto told him, "You didn't really think I'd let you out and destroy my home and my friends, did you? Stupid fox."

With that, Naruto plunged the sharp metal straight into his chest, hitting his heart.

**No! You fool! What have you done?** the fox screamed, but Naruto could hear his voice weakening.

The pain made Naruto fall forward onto the ground. As the fox cursed him with its final breath, he looked up at the sky.

"Hinata…I see you," he whispered as his soul was finally released from his body, never to feel pain again.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Was I right that it's pretty good for a spur of the moment thing, or was I totally off? Please review, I'll take any kind!_


End file.
